finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Borrowed Dreams
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | raids = Normal: ??? Ultimate: ??? | cids missions = }} Road Trip to Remember was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Trial of the Lamp |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=12 |elite boss 1=Diablos |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Dream Soldiers |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=12 |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Dream Soldiers |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=39 |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |classic 3=Despotic Intent |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=Gerogero |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Despotic Intent |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=16 |elite boss 3=Gerogero |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Timber Streets |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=24 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Timber Streets |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=51 |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x10 x5 |classic 5=Centra Excavation Site |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Esthar Soldier |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Centra Excavation Site |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Esthar Soldier |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x10 x2 |elite 6=Castle of the Sorceress + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Sphinxara Catoblepas |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x3 |elite 7=Sorceress Knight ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Ruby Dragon |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= |elite 8=Oily Fiend +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Oilboyle |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Grand Guardian Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Bahamut |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=No Escape ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Esthar Soldier |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Return from Afar + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Adel |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Behemoth - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Behemoth |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Behemoth - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Behemoth |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Ultima Weapon + |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Ultima Weapon |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Ultima Weapon + |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Ultima Weapon |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events